


The Missing Paddle

by citrinesunset



Category: White Collar
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Discipline, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter intends to paddle Neal, but the paddle has gone missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Missing Paddle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cookielaura, for Fandom Stocking 2014.
> 
> This can be read as a loose sequel to [Part of the Process](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1122372).

"Neal," Peter called out, "I expect you out here in thirty seconds with that paddle." He paused and added, "Or there _will_ be extra."

He was starting to regret sending Neal to fetch the paddle. The idea had been to make Neal take an active role, but he was pretty sure he was just sulking and dawdling. He should have made Neal tell him where it was stored, and gone to get it himself.

Neal quickly came out from behind the door that led to his bathroom and closet. But he was notably empty-handed.

"Neal, where's the paddle?"

"I'm looking. I need more time to find it."

"It's been five minutes. How much time do you need?"

And to think, he'd made Neal keep the paddle in his apartment because he thought it would make disciplining Neal _easier_. He'd also thought that having a constant reminder around would help keep Neal on his best behavior.

Neal held up his hands defensively. "Okay, look, I know you're upset right now and that this isn't the best time to tell you this, but the paddle might have been lost."

"What do you mean, 'lost'?"

"I put it in a box, and now I can't find it."

Peter narrowed his eyes and carefully studied Neal's features for signs of guilt. "Neal, if you 'lost' the paddle on purpose, it's not going to go well for you."

"I didn't! I swear!"

Neal had always sworn that he didn't lie to him. That didn't mean he was honest—he just preferred to lie by omission or misdirection. Still, Peter was suspicious. It was certainly convenient that the paddle had gone missing.

"How could you lose it?"

Neal hesitated.

"Neal, tell me."

"Okay, I wanted to put it somewhere it wouldn't be found. Sometimes Mozzie pokes around. There was an old manual typewriter in my closet, and I put the paddle inside the case. Last week, Mozzie asked if he could have the typewriter. He said he'd already asked June about it, and she said okay. I wasn't thinking, and I told him he could take it."

The muscles in the corners of Peter's mouth twitched. He felt himself starting to smile, but tried to contain himself, both in order to look strict and because Neal looked completely stricken. He'd paled and was nervously licking his lip.

"You're telling me _Mozzie_ has the paddle."

"Mozzie...or the guy he gave the typewriter to. He was going to trade it for a new pigeon."

"A pigeon."

Neal nodded.

Peter couldn't help himself; he smiled at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Neal glared at him. "It isn't funny."

"Really? Would you rather I get mad and punish you for losing the paddle?"

Neal didn't answer, but his expression sobered.

Standing up, Peter started to unbuckle his belt. Neal's eyes widened.

"Peter, no."

"Yes. I still need to spank you, and I don't have a paddle to do it with. By the way, I want you to either get that paddle back or buy a new one. I know you can afford it."

Somehow, he thought Neal would choose to go with the latter option.

He pulled his belt out of the loops and doubled it over. Then he sat back down on the on the sofa and patted his lap. "C'mon. Pants down."

Neal groaned as he unbuckled his own belt and pushed his pants down. 

"You're not going to give me extra, are you?"

Peter thought about that for a second, and said, "No, I think you've learned your lesson. Besides, you've got enough punishment coming your way. Underwear down, too."

As Neal pushed his boxer briefs down, Peter swore he blushed.

He made Neal drape himself across his lap. He decided he would only give Neal five swats with the belt. He knew Neal found the belt to be more severe than the paddle, and even if Neal deserved what he got, Peter felt like being a little lenient. The embarrassment of knowing he'd accidentally given the paddle to Mozzie was enough extra punishment.

Neal squirmed across Peter's lap as he delivered the swats in rapid succession. As the fifth one landed, Neal let out and undignified cry and kicked his legs. Peter warned him to settle down, and then set the belt aside.

Once Neal had stopped wiggling, Peter started to spank him with his hand. Neal's bottom, which already had pink marks on it from the belt, turned a nice rosy shade of pink.

After about a dozen swats, Neal wiggled and said, "Ow. That hurts."

"I know. Maybe you'll remember this next time you think about forging my signature."

Peter knew this would be a shorter spanking than he'd originally planned. His hand was already starting to hurt. But unfortunately for Neal's bottom, Peter's hand was still strong to enough to administer plenty of firm discipline before it wore out.


End file.
